


Backs Against the Wall

by ArcticLucie



Series: Needed/Wanted [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daaric, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex, bottom!daryl, daaron, top!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backs Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure shameless smut from my Needed/Wanted 'verse, post "Moving In". Also, it's my first smut with these three and first m/m/m threesome so hopefully it's hot. 
> 
> Blame (or thank) MermaidSheenaz for this wonderful piece because the idea of Daryl carrying Eric around is from her headcanon and was the seed for this whole thing. Enjoy!

Daryl had just gotten out of a quick shower to wash away the grease and dirty he was covered in after tinkering with his bike all afternoon. They were always short when he was alone, just enough to lather his skin and rinse. He wrapped a towel around his waist, tucked one corner in the front, and haphazardly wrung out his stringy hair. 

Eric had come in and taken his dirty clothes almost as soon as he'd stripped from them. He'd usually bring him a clean set and place them on the counter but not this time. Daryl still wasn't used to the man fussing over him so much, but he'd admit that he missed the little things when they weren't there.

Eric always had a plan, though, all things done deliberately, and Daryl had to smirk at the sight of him standing naked in front of their bed when he walked out of the bathroom. Yes, he always had a plan. 

"Hey handsome, have a nice shower?" Eric asked, his voice all nonchalant like they weren't standing there naked minus a small burdensome towel. His fingers were trailing over the collarbone Daryl wanted to taste, the other slowly falling down a milky white chest and dragging the hunter's eyes along with it.

"Ain't as good as the one we had last night," Daryl replied, leaning his shoulder along the doorframe, his body tingling at the memory of being tenderly bathed by his two boyfriends before they made love. But right now, the look in Eric's eyes called for something much more primal.

They stared at each other for a moment, taking in the beauty of soft lines and scar tissue all the same. Eyes roaming salaciously, and Daryl could feel it like a million tiny pinpricks under his skin, the hairs on his body raising with his cock to defy gravity, to defy everything but this man in front of him.

Eric lightly traced his fingers along the length of his reacting cock and Daryl bit his lip as he watched hungrily as the flesh hardened and swelled under his touch. The other hand found its way up his neck to his lips that parted to allow the tip of a finger to get caught between his pearly white teeth, the corners of his mouth quirking up with a soft, enticing smile.

Daryl held up his hand and motioned for Eric to come to him with his index finger. He obliged, his hips swaying seductively in a way that no other man could've ever pulled off, the movement exuding pure sex as his cock bobbed with each step, and Daryl never would've imagined how so fucking hot this man could make him.

Aaron, yes. That was a given, but he always thought that there was something fragile about Eric, a certain vulnerability that called for him to tread lightly. He was slowly starting to realize that Eric was anything but. The man was pliable, he could bend him without him shattering to bits. And that, _that_ was the part of him that he burned for, that he wanted to push to its limits.

Eric tucked a strand of Daryl's wet hair behind his ear almost like he was using slight of hand to distract him from the two fingers sliding into the front of his towel down one side of the V of his hips. They both leaned in, the towel relegated to the floor before their lips had even touched. 

Calloused hands cupped flushed cheeks as Eric pressed his body against him, rocking his hips forward until Daryl released a needy moan into his mouth. Eric pulled back, briefly taking Daryl's bottom lip with him before giving it a hard suck and letting it snap back into place red and swollen. He ran his blunt nails up Daryl's biceps and down his back, fingers chasing the sparks he sent shooting out from the hunter's spine as he went.

Daryl grabbed the back of his head, fingers twisting in his hair, and smashed their mouths together again. This time he made sure he was the one to make Eric moan his appreciation as his tongue forced its way between plump lips, squeezing his ass and grinding their erections together for added effect.

He kissed down Eric's neck sucking a love bite on his pulse point on his way to that perfect collarbone. God, he just had to taste it! His teeth gently grazed over the length of the protrusion, his tongue tracing the path back before he clamped down on his skin and pinched until Eric let out a hiss of pleasurepain.

"Fuck," Eric keened as his head fell back, his whole body quivering against Daryl's.

"Yeah," Daryl smirked on his skin. He ran his hands down Eric's thighs to the back of his knees and easily picked him up, Eric's lanky limbs wrapping around him while his lips found the hunter's once again to kiss him heatedly. 

Daryl carried his lover over to the bed, their cocks rubbing alongside each other with every step. He laid him down gentle and placed fluttering open mouthed kisses back down his neck to his chest, nipping and licking intermittently on his way to his stiff length. Daryl gave him a few strokes as he lightly swirled his tongue around the weeping head, making sure to lap up the precum as it made its escaped.

He let him go and laughed at Eric's groans of protest at the lack of friction while he reached into the side table for the lube. That was a pretty high priority on his and Aaron's scouting runs. After thoroughly coating his fingers, he went back to work on Eric's cock as he stretched and prepared him with practiced precision. 

"Hurry up!" the younger man finally ordered, clearly having no fucking patience for foreplay today.

"Yer such a demandin' little shit, y'know that?" Daryl playfully chided.

"Yeah, I know and I'm demanding that you fuck me already!"

Daryl huffed out a little laugh but removed his fingers. He kneeled on the bed and lined himself up with Eric's slick hole, but he wasn't going to make it that easy for him. No, he was going to make him beg for it. Taking himself in hand, he rested the head of his cock against his rim and teased him as he drew his slippery head along the sensitive ring of muscle. 

Eric's hands were clutching the sheets as his breathing picked up with each little pass Daryl made, and it didn't take long until he needed more. He finally broke and let out a needy whine of frustration, and only then did the hunter slowly enter him, unable to resist any longer himself. 

That was always Daryl's favorite part, the initial push, that first feeling of being enveloped by that tight heat as another body conformed to him, as he split Eric open and they locked together like the perfect puzzle pieces. He loved watching the contorted face underneath him give over to the pleasure after that initial twinge subsided knowing that he was the reason for it all.

His thrusts were always slow and methodical at first, tender and attentive as they made love. His wariness over hurting Eric was unjustifiably misplaced. He knew that, but it was hard to overcome his first impression. Finding the man strewn out on the ground trapped under a tire about to get gnawed on was a hard imagine to wash away. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that I won't break?" Eric soon asked, his fingers lacing in Daryl's damp hair.

"I know," Daryl replied before leaning down to claim his lips.

"Then _fuck_ me!" he all but begged.

"I am!" Daryl insisted, pulling back with a half scowl.

"Excuse me if I'm not impressed," Eric challenged, raising a brow defiantly. Daryl glared at him and he frowned. "I'm sorry, hon," he said kissing the tip of his nose in apology, "Don't get me wrong, I love when we make love, but right now, I want you to fuck me like you fuck Aaron, like Aaron fucks you."

"And how's that?" Daryl huffed.

"Like you _want_ to break each other," he explained.

"Ya want me ta try and break you?" he asked incredulously.

"You can try, but you won't be able to," Eric retorted.

"Alright then, wrap your arms and legs around me," Daryl said.

Eric smirked and did what he was told. Daryl hefted them out of bed, his cock still sheathed inside him as he held his lover up. He had intended to take him over to the chair in the corner, bend him over it, and fuck him hard, but instead, he spun around and slammed Eric's back into the wall. There was a thud and an _oomph_ as they made contact, as well as a crash when an ugly ass picture fell and cracked.

"I know you hated that painting," Eric chuckled.

"Shuddup," Daryl smirked as he kissed him bruisingly hard. 

He dug his fingers into the flesh of Eric's ass and started thrusting into him hard yet still a bit hesitant. Eric's fingers sunk into his back as he tried his best to hold on. Daryl wasn't going to be able to hold him up for long, though. The man wasn't heavy but he wasn't light either. 

"Better?" the hunter sassed.

"Harder!" Eric countered.

They were both caught off guard by a low laugh at that. They looked over to find Aaron leaning in the door frame with his arms and legs crossed. He had a soft smile on his lips and his head was slightly tilted to the side.

He came to investigate the crash he heard from downstairs but got caught up in their exchange and stood frozen in the doorway watching. He was just about to turn around and sneak away, content to let them have their fun, but then they looked at him all strung out on lust and he couldn't. They were just too beautiful to walk away from.

"I'm next," Aaron said. 

"With me or him?" Daryl grinned. 

Aaron walked over to them slowly, rolling up the sleeves of his blue plaid shirt as his eyes drank up the dizzying view in front of him. He ran his hands over Daryl's straining shoulders and down the rollings sinuous waves of his flexing biceps before whispering sultry in his ear, "You take care of him...and I'll take care of you." That was punctuated with a nip on Daryl's earlobe that made the hunter's slowed rhythm falter for just a beat.

While Daryl resumed his pace, Aaron retrieved the bottle of lube from the bed and stuck it in his pocket. He stood behind Daryl and kissed Eric over his shoulder while the hunter's lips nipped and teased at his soft neck. After breaking their kiss, Aaron started kissing Daryl's clean skin, his hands creeping down his sides. One made it's way between his two boyfriends so that he could take hold of Eric's pulsing cock. 

"Fuck," Eric whimpered as he arched his back off the wall. His head made contact with a light thud as Daryl hit that perfect spot inside him with wild thrusts. Aaron stroked him a few times teasingly slow, milking precum from his slit that he collected with his thumb when he removed his hand. "Aaron...," he involuntary whined at the loss. 

Aaron smiled cheekily as he bit his lip. He moved his thumb up to Eric's mouth where a wet tongue came out to meet him, the flat of it greedily reclaiming his sticky essence before Eric sucked the big digit into his mouth and pulled off with a pop. The thumb was replaced with Daryl's tongue as he kissed him just so he could have another taste.

Daryl muscles had started to burn by that point from the exertion of holding him up. He knew Eric's were too from holding on because his legs were starting to slip from his hips. The sweat forming on their heated skin did nothing to help with that.

"Touch yourself," Daryl said. 

Eric reached between them and began to jack himself off as the hunter started pounding into him at a relentless pace, no longer holding back, now far too distracted to worry about that as Aaron's words played on repeat in his head. _"Take care of him."_ They didn't have to be spoken because he always would.

"Shit, I...f-fuck," Daryl mutter, almost out of breath, as he pulled out of Eric who dropped his feet back to the floor, "Turn around." He heard Aaron's low chuckle behind him and turned his head to shoot him a sideways scowl. "Yeah, laugh it up! I'd like to see how long ya last fuckin' him up against a wall."

Aaron didn't reply. Instead, he ran his hands up Daryl's back as he trailed kissed along his shoulders blades. Daryl pushed back into Eric who was bracing them with his forearms on the wall. He kissed him behind his ear and ran his tongue down the bend of his neck and shoulder before reestablishing his vigorous tempo.

He felt Aaron softly rake his nails down his back as the man kneeled behind him. There was a sting on his ass cheek as Aaron bit into the muscle with a snicker. He took the lube from his pocket and slicked up his fingers, and Daryl gladly slowed his hips as one pressed into him. That first stretch was amazing, too. It was good on its own, but it was also like a promise of something much better up ahead. 

Daryl was pretty sure he was in heaven. He loved being in the middle of them, taking one and being taken by the other. It was like sensory overload as he fucked himself on Aaron's fingers when he pulled back from Eric only to surge forward once again into his all encompassing heat.

Aaron reached forward and pulled Eric's hand away from his shaft. He replaced it with his own and stroked him hard and fast trying to match Daryl's increasingly frantic thrusts. Eric's head fell back onto Daryl's shoulder as he threaded his fingers in his hair dampened with more sweat than water by that point. He gave a tug causing Daryl to buck his hips violently, and that was all it took. 

Eric came with a shout as ejaculate painted the wall. Aaron removed his fingers from Daryl and received an unappreciative groan that he ignored while continuing to stroke Eric through his orgasm. He didn't want Daryl to come until he was inside him, and Daryl seemed to know that without words being said.

Aaron stood up as Eric slumped against the wall completely exhausted. Daryl pulled out slowly while the former nipped along his neck. When Eric finally caught his breath, he turned around and roughly kissed Daryl then broke away nearly breathless again before kissing Aaron over his shoulder. He backed away from them and sashayed over to the bed as his lovers watched curiously.

"Tapping out?" Aaron asked, with a confused look on his face.

"He wore me out Aar, but I trust you to avenge me," Eric winked as he flopped down on the bed, cupping his chin as he propped himself up with his elbow to watch the show.

Daryl was still facing the wall leaning slightly against Aaron. Pressing his ass back into him, he had to grin as he felt his boyfriend's hard bulge in his slacks. He looked over at Eric and they exchanged a heated look as he heard Aaron's zipper falling, the sound making his slick cock twitch.

"Ya gonna fuck me against the wall?" Daryl asked over his shoulder to the taller man. 

"Oh yeah," Aaron smiled. He grabbed Daryl's chin keeping him in place as he kissed his lips, their tongues mingling as best they could at the extreme angle. Aaron pulled away and looked into his eyes, pupils so big he could fall right through them. "Turn around."

"You're gonna hold me up like that?" he scoffed as he spun.

Aaron raised his eyebrows and smirked as he backed him up against the wall. He was still fully clothed but their cocks connected when Daryl worked him free and started to stroke them together, the glide smoother than usual thanks to the lube.

Aaron kissed him sweetly at first, their lips kneaded the other's before their tongues began to dance. He rolled their hips together and Daryl gasped into his mouth, his fingernails cutting into his back even through his thick shirt. He leaned down, slowly running his hands along Daryl's thighs, and pulled the hunter's legs up to wrap around him, those exquisite biceps snaking around his neck.

"Fuck, Dare, you're so beautiful," Aaron panted as he broke the kiss, his attention flickering back and forth between his two lovers, "You both are...I, fuck, I couldn't look away from you guys like this."

"So ya gonna fuck me against this wall or what?" Daryl gruffly asked, blushing and clearly uncomfortable at the compliment.

"Now who's being the demanding little shit?" Eric chuckled from the bed. Daryl narrowed his eyes at him while Aaron shot him a wink. 

Aaron pressed Daryl into the wall to help keep him in place as he reached down to grab his cock. The position made it difficult to do anything but make a quick entrance as Daryl sunk down on him, his whole body trembling from the sudden intrusion. Aaron kissed his shoulder in distraction as his partner's face burrowed into his neck, hiding away until the burn faded to the background.

The hunter growled and nipped at him when he had adjusted to his girth. That was all the go ahead Aaron needed to begin pounding into him fervently. Daryl's hands searched for purchase anywhere they could as he struggled to hold on against the rapid pistoning of Aaron's hips: his curly hair, his shoulders, his still fully buttoned shirt.

There was no slow and methodical here; it was zero to one hundred in the blink of an eye, the usual sounds of skin against skin muffled by Aaron's clothes. The fact that the other man was still fully dressed while Daryl was buck ass naked surprisingly turned him on. They were usually both clothed or both naked, but the fabric felt good on his hypersensitive skin as they rubbed together.

Daryl kissed him deeply, his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip before he soothingly sucked on the abused flesh. He wanted to reach down and tug on his cock, wanted to fucking come undone all over his lover's favorite shirt, but he didn't dare let go of Aaron's shoulders. His back was scraping and bumping against the wall, and he had a fleeting thought of whether wall burn was a thing.

The incessant pace wore Aaron out faster than he wanted to admit. His arms started to burn and he was sweating profusely. He wasn't ready to let go just yet, but he couldn't hold Daryl up any longer. Readjusting his grip on the hunter's sweat-slippery thighs, he spun around, his back now against the wall as he slid down it until they were sitting on the floor.

"'S what I thought," Daryl smugly said, knees straddling his thighs.

"Shut up and ride me," Aaron said, squeezing Daryl's ass and rocking up into him. He fisted Daryl's hair and crushed their lips together, mouths invaded immediately as they battled for control. Daryl finally won when he lifted his hips only to bring himself back down hard on Aaron's cock causing them both to cry out in ecstasy at the earthquaking force.

Aaron tightened his hold on Daryl's hair, his free hand curling under the hunter's arm and gripping his shoulder, pulling him down even harder on his next descent, their bodies meeting at a bruising velocity as Daryl began to roll his hips when he slammed down on his ramrod length.

Daryl's thighs were already quivering each time he raised himself up, his arms firmly hugging Aaron's neck as his neglected erection bounced between them. They were both running out of steam, both drenched in sweat and their movements increasingly savage and turbulent as Daryl rode him hard and rough. He knew the man would be sore tomorrow, more so than usual. Hell, they all would be. 

Aaron yanked Daryl's head back causing the archer's body to bow against him. He drove up into him the best he could from his position—panting out a grunt with each thrust—and bit into the flesh at the perfectly curved expanse of his neck. Daryl let out a hedonistic whimpering sob, his fingers boring their way painfully into Aaron's shoulders, as he came in between them without his cock being touched, his head thrown back in blissful abandon.

Aaron quickly followed suit, the sights and sounds of Daryl falling apart on top of him were impossible not to get lost in, the heat and the feel of his spasming inner walls sending him careening over the edge, balls tightening as he burst inside him before both of their spent bodies collapsed in on each other like the mass at the center of a blackhole. 

They clung tightly to one another, faces nuzzled in each other's neck as they came down from their high. Aaron's hands were tendering tracing circles on his back, but before he had caught his breath—his pulse still racing—he felt another set of loving fingers carding through his hair. They tightened and pulled his head back. 

He opened his eyes to find Eric looking down at him. "Next time...I want _that!_ " he said sternly.

Nodding in understanding, an amused grin playing on his lips, Daryl reached up and pulled him down for an impassioned kiss. 

The trio ended up splayed out on the floor entangled in a mess of limbs—achy bodies making the thought of getting up too daunting to consider—as they lazily kissed and caressed salted skin. Eric eventually made them some sandwiches for a late dinner, and they crawled into bed for the night exhausted and sore in the best possible way.


End file.
